In the cleaning of ears by physicians the normal practice is to look into the ear and locate the wax or other obstruction to be removed and then use an unlighted cleaning device to remove the obstruction. Often the physician will use a flash light or other illumination device in conjunction with the unlighted cleaning device. When the physician uses both the unlighted ear cleaning tool and a flash ight another person may be needed to hold the head of the patient. These types of ear cleaning devices are in common use and may be public domain. Our search uncovered primarily two types of ear cleaning devices. One type is made of stainless steel and has a rounded stainless steel wire loop connected to a handle about six inches long. The other type of ear cleaning device was made of molded plastic with a curved thin ribbon loop of plastic at one end of an approximately five inch curved handle. There were no patent numbers on either type of the ear cleaning devices as described above. A patent search was conducted at the Washington D. C. Patent Office which uncovered no patents with the illuminating lamp in close proximity to or part of the ear cleaning or scraping tip. Our invention also uses a cleaning tip similar to those in common use or possibly in public domain but in conjunction with a lamp as part of or in close proximity to the cleaning tip which is the object of our invention. The cleaning tip could also be of a different shape such as a hook rather than a loop. For this reason we do not intend to limit our invention to that which is common even though we show a common cleaning tip in our drawing. This is an improvement over the existing ear cleaning devices in that the physician can see the inside of the ear without the need for a flashlight or other separate illuminating device and the illumination is at the point of use and part of the cleaning tip, both of which are sterilizable and replaceable. In addition, we have incorporated a magnifying means to further enhance and improve the ability of a physician to see a magnified view of the inside of the ear wherein the magnifying means is designed to provide focus in the area of the illuminated cleaning tip.